InGen Corporate Documents
by My Requiem
Summary: NEW Development! Did They Know about the Spino? This story is closed, I will no longer add to it, thanks
1. Jurassic Park III Press Release

InGen  
International Genetics  
  
OFFICIAL PRESS RELEASE  
REGARDING JURASSIC PARK  
AND ISLA SORNA FACILITY   
CODE NAMED "SITE B"  
  
Recent events have forces us to acknowledge and assume responsibility for the events that recently occurred in San Diego and also the events that occurred four years ago on Isla Nublar. We would also like to acknowledge that we were not truthful when one Ian Malcolm mentioned the allegations. We are also working with the survivors of the San Diego incident in hopes to settle losses out of court. After these losses are settled we plan to liquidate all assets. The Isla Nublar facilities were destroyed after the incident at "Jurassic Park". Jurassic Park: San Diego" will remain unfinished until demolition crews can begin work sometime within the next six months. We have received word that Isla Sorna will remain off limits too all until the UN can draw up rules regarding the island. Also we are including and official list of all organic assets created at the Isla Sorna facility.  
  
Isla Sorna Organic Assets:   
  
Tyrannosaurs Rex  
Stegosaurus  
Triceratops  
Compsognathus  
Velociraptors  
Utahraptor  
Brachiosaurus  
Gallimimus  
Corythosaurus  
Parasaurolophus  
Tsintaosaurus  
Pachycephalosaurus  
Iguanodon  
Dilophosaurus  
Stenonychosaurus  
Anchisaurus  
Bactrosaurus  
Anatosaurus  
Protosuchus  
  
  
(Note this list is completed from existing records some species mentioned could now be extinct on the Island) 


	2. More Islands!

Classified   
InGen Bioengineering Corporation  
Palo Alto California  
  
6-2-79  
  
To All Board Members:  
Subject: Costa Rican Island Development.  
  
We have finished the formal purchasing of Isla Nublar from the Costa Rican government, as well as the private purchasing of Isla Sorna, Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerte, Isla Tacano, and Isla Pena from their private owners. This memo is to inform all board members of the intended uses of all six islands, and how they will fit into our "Jurassic" project.  
  
Isla Nublar: This is intended to be the sow island. We are prepping this island in a manner not unlike a zoo. This island will have over fifty (50) miles of perimeter fence and concrete moats as well as state of the art computers and motion sensor tracking sensors. We are also preparing numerous rides, and guest facilities as well as a visitor center with a mock genetics lab, and a hotel.  
  
Isla Sorna: This is our genetics facility, we are preparing a state of the art laboratory to clone the animals. We are also preparing a small housing development to house the workers and laboratory scientist. We are working on a geothermal power supply to help power the island. This island will also be used to allow the animals to roam in the open in any case that a disease should occur.  
  
Isla Matanceros: This island is part of our Triassic era natural preserve. This island will consist of dinosaurs only from the Triassic era in a natural environment to be studied in the future by scientist or the public willing to pay the price.  
  
Isla Muerte: This island is part of our Jurassic era natural preserve. This island will consist of dinosaurs only from the Jurassic era in a natural environment to be studied in the future by scientist or the public willing to pay the price.  
  
Isla Tacano: This island is part of our Cretaceous era natural preserve. This island will consist of dinosaurs only from the Cretaceous era in a natural environment to be studied in the future by scientist or the public willing to pay the price.  
  
Isla Pena: This is our second factory island, this island will be used to manufacture marine animals for a future park consisting of an elaborate underwater environment with creatures ranging from the trilobite to the plesiosaur. This park is scheduled to begin the first phase later this year.  
  
Board President and Founder of InGen Bioengineering,  
  
John Hammond 


	3. Trilobite Trouble

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT   
  
InGen Bioengineering  
  
June 11, 1985  
  
Attention: Isla Pena Employees  
  
Due to the actions of a disgruntled employee, Trilobites now exist in the wild. Colonies have been reported on the coast of Costa Rica, Honduras, Southern California, and the Galapagos Islands. These Colonies are currently being studies by many marine biologists as an occurrence of an species that was thought to be extinct reappearing. Due to the breeding nature of these creatures, they will continue to multiply and become more numerous. Accidents like this must not occur! Any one who takes actions to take creatures and release them into the wild will be dealt with swiftly and Harshly.  
  
John Hammond 


	4. Utah? Or Veloci?

****

InGen Corporation 

Palo Alto California

To: Henry Wu

Re: Velociraptor

The newest addition to the raptor pen at Jurassic Park does not appear to be _Velociraptor Mongolienis_, this animal appears to be larger and vicious compared to the other raptors. I like it! I suggest we keep this new version and scrap the former Version.

John Hammond

****

InGen Corporation

Isla Sorna Facility

To: John Hammond

Re: Velociraptor

I did genetic testing regarding the larger female Velociraptors created recently. I have discovered that the Amber that the DNA was harvested from is not from Mongolia where we harvest the _Velociraptor Mongolienis, _DNA. The DNA was harvested from Western North American Amber, meaning that this is indeed a New Species. I have also done further research and created a version for Jurassic park, they are currently in the Incubating Stage they are Version 3.1 I hope you find them satisfactory.

Henry Wu


	5. Spino Security

CLASSIFIED DOCUMENT

**InGen ****Corporation**

**Isla Sorna Facility **

To: John Hammond

Re: Spinosaurus Paddock

Mr. Hammond, I think it would be wise to wait on the Spinosaurus Paddock until we can upgrade the fences. This creature is extremely territorial and aggressive.

Robert Muldoon

**InGen ****Corporation**

**Palo Alto California **

Re: Spinosaurus Paddock

Agreed this creature is too dangerous to be placed in a conventional paddock, we will keep it on Site B until further security measures can be taken.

John Hammond


End file.
